It's Not Heaven Without You
by TTnHPlover
Summary: At last what you've been waiting for! Robin can't take the loss of Star so he falls off the roof hoping to end his life, but something catches him. Is it Star alive, or just his imagination?


It's Not Heaven Without You

_by TTnHPlover and VBspikergirl9_

**Disclaimer: Neither VBspikergirl9, nor I, own Teen Titans, so do not sue us please!**

Robin fell into the open air ready for anything. "Star I love you, and I know you'll catch me either way" He whispered as he closed his eyes waiting to be taken by the rocks.

However, Robin never felt the sharp rocks touch his body but they never came.

Robin let the breath he had not know he had been holding out, and opened his clamped shut eyes. There he saw an angel in Starfire's likeness.

In the arms of this beautiful angel, he felt secure, and safe from everything he had wanted to protect his loved one from. They flew over Jump City, and over the river that separated it from Gothem City. They flew over mountains, and over a valley. They landed in a beautiful field with a very large oak tree, and daisies all over the place, blue ones, Starfire's favorite flower.

Robin opened his eyes to see the girl he thought to be dead. "Star fire you're alive! But how? I'm not trying to sound rude, but Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy and I all saw you die" Robin cried as he immediately sat crossing his legs and put a death grip on his friend. "I thought I lost you Star," He whispered in her ear.

Star hugged him back. "I thought that too, but Ashada, the god of love brought me back"

Robin could smell the perfume she wore when he danced with her at the prom he was forced to go to. "Please tell me everything Star" Robin pleaded reluctantly letting her go.

Starfire let out a sigh. "Well, in the next... Earth hour, I think, you must tell me something, I'm not aloud to tell you to tell me. I know in my HEART that you FEEL this way about me TOO." She put emphasis on all the right words for Robin to get the hint of what he must say.

"If you do not do this, I must leave you, and I cannot take you with. But... if we are joined, we are admitted into the same Heavens." she pointed out. Robin was still speechless. He could utter one word;

"How?"

Star crossed her legs and floated a few inches off the ground. "After I died I opened my eyes and I saw wonderful things before me, and with the stories in the books of Tameran I thought it the heavens of Tameran. It was very nice actually, it's everything I ever dreamed off with purple skies and everything beautiful and nothing evil" Star paused and started to speak again. "I was talking with a Tameranian king who had passed away long before me when Ashada called to me. Ashada told me that someone I loved had proclaimed their love for me, and Ashada wanted to bring me back to life so I could be happy with the person I loved, and not suffer. Next thing I knew, I saw I was on earth again and I saw you falling into the ocean so I caught you my friend" Star replied.

Robin smiled. "You left the heavens just because of me?" Robin asked.

Star suddenly avoided eye contact. "It's not heaven without you Robin," She whispered and Robin saw her blush.

"I thought, that just as I came back. I would have lost you." Starfire let a silent tear stream down her face. Robin put his arm around her, wanting to protect her so badly. Even if only from the cold.

"It's okay Star. I'm here for you. I always will be..." he heaved a deep sigh. He got up and climbed to the top of the old oak, and stood on it's topmost branches.

"I LOVE YOU STARFIRE!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I want the WHOLE WORLD to hear me!!"

Starfire let out a little squeal of joy and jumped up and down, and flew into the air, doing loops and spirals. She finally went and caught Robin, spinning with him. Not only smiling from ear to ear, but also somewhere around the back of her head as well.

He looked up at the roof and had an idea. "Would this fair maiden be kind enough to watch the sun rise with me?" He asked.

Star laughed, and Robin's soul filled with joy hearing her beautiful laugh ring through the air. "Certainly fine knight" Star answered and lifted him into her arms again, but Robin protested. He did not want to be treated like a baby.

"Well... there is another way... but you have to have complete trust and faith in me, or it will not work. Do you trust me?" Starfire said, sticking out her hand. Robin did not even hesitate to grab it, and he felt himself lift from the ground. He felt immense power and airiness run through his body to the tips of his limbs.

They hoisted off the ground and Starfire kept tight hold of his hand. They soared back over the valley, the mountains, Gothem City, and the river.

Robin and Star landed on the roof smoothly and they sat down admiring the pink, orange, purple, blue, and yellow sky with a few remaining stars blinking at them. "It's beautiful, just like someone I know" Robin replied and held Star fire's hand in his own feeling the bond they had.

Star looked at him and smiled while she put her head on his shoulder and the couple sat there thinking of how perfect this moment in their lives was.

Robin smiled and he pressed his lips onto Star's soft ones while he put his hands on her back while she explored his hair.

Robin reluctantly took his lips off Star's and they both smiled and laughed with joy. "I love you Robin" Star sighed.

Robin got up to his feet. "I love you too Star"

A/N: Hello all, this is VBspikergirl9, co-author of this story with TTnHPlover. I would like to thank you to all the kind and wonderful reviewers to the first part of our story, and I hope that the sequel satisfies you.

A/N: Greetings! This is TTnHPlover, co-author of this story with VBspikergirl9. That's for the awesome, flattering, and sometimes... er... creepy reviews to "It's All My Fault". Please, if you've read this, and haven't read the first part... go back, read it, it'll make MUCH more sense and we're both begging for you're reviews! :-D oh, and there will be ABSOLUTLY NO SEQUEL TO THIS ONE!! I would like to make it clear... so thanks for reading!


End file.
